GemSong: The Lost Count
by GemSongxo
Summary: Unlucky kit. Left alone. Found by chance. Grows up. Falls in love. And dies by the brother who left her long ago. Story much better then summary xD T for now, may become M


**HAIIII x3**

**Okay, okay, so this story is about the life of a cat I roleplayed named...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**GEMSONG!**

**As how the title is GemSong: The Lost Count**

**Leave a comment, and give me some reveiws.**

**Dictionary:**

**Orbs- Eyes**

**Aud- Ears**

**Banner- Tail**

**Apex- Head**

**Fae- Female  
**

_**I do not own Warriors, the many Erin Hunters do**_

**Now welcome Chapter one!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One: The Odd One Out**

_**Two Months Ago**_

In the dead silence, a mother's scream could be heard, as birth was settling into the air.

The father, doing his best to help with the birth, purred at the first two kits, two wonderful toms.

But with the third and finale kit, came a growl. It was a calico. A she-kit.

The mother turned her head, to see what had bothered her mate. Looking at her kits

she understood. "We don't raise she-kits... We raise toms..." the father had muttered

out in the dead of night, to break the silence. They had a problem, and needed

to get rid of it rather quickly.

They named the ginger tom, Burn, the one who they could see being the leader of

the rouge group they belonged to. The gray tom was name Smoke, with the parent's hope he

would be his brother's adviser. And the calico she-kit they despised...

Well they named her Gem.

_**Present Kit Day**_

Months past since the birth, and all three kits were beginning to grow. The two toms

trained daily now, and were becoming very strong. While the she-kit, was puny and weak.

Her parents still resented her, but today was strange... Her parents were jolly around her

On a normal bases, every moment they spent with her seemed to agonize

her parents. Yet today, her mother had took her out to participate in the training.

In fact... It was only her who was training today...

**'**_What are my parents doing? Why is everything so odd... And confusing..'_ was

the only thought that ran through her mind as her training kept on. Her father explained

to her that she was learning survival techniques. Why did a kit need to know that?

Night came all to soon as the next day she figured out why... The family settled into the den, and quickly fell

asleep. Well, Gem was the only one to tumble off into a deep sleep. By the time the

moon reached the middle of the sky, the mother, father, and two brothers

were sinking out of the den. Leaving Gem in the den.

When morning hit, and her orbs fluttered open to reveal her green eyes, At first, the emotion

displayed in them was confusion. Had they already gone out to train? The kit rose and

stretched, before padding out to the sandy rocks, where the her brother's would train.

But no one was there, and it all made no sense to Gem...

The day passed, as this young kit had spent the entire day in search of her family. Laying down in the

den, she had come to the heart breaking conclusion. They abandoned her, to stay here all

alone... Her only family... Gave her up to be prayed.

Tears fell from her eyes, as she tried to fall asleep. It seemed impossible for her to give

into sleep. But her small kit body would not allow her to stay up much longer. Her eye

lids shut as she secluded into the darkness...

The tiny heartbroken kit slept most of the day, to sunk in depression to do anything.

Her auds perked though, as her heart raced, hearing a cat's voice.

Shuffling into the very back of the den, she didn't do much to keep herself hidden,

as she saw paws stop right infront of the den. The cat began to pad it, scenting

the young kit.

A whitish/greyish tabby padded to her, and gazed down on the kit.

The voice of this stranger was soft and gentle, a nice way to be talked to.

"Hello young one.. Don't be afraid my name is RobinWing. Come with

me, I'll take you to a nice place.." passed the newcomers lips, as the

older cat talked to Gem. Nodding slowly, she stood up and walked out

with this cat.

The trip seemed to take a small amount of time, as she was being led

by this cat into some sort of barrier. Stumbling out of the small path, her eyes

widened. This was a camp of cats! A black fae with white paws padded

forward.

"RobinWing, who is this?" the fae asked, a high authority in her tone. The

cat who led her here replied with a soft "I haven't gotten her name. But I found her

abandoned out there. WhiteStar, she barely looks older then two and a half

moons."

The one named WhiteStar turned to her and asked for her name. "M... My name is Gem..."

She nodded, and then asked: "Would you like to live here?'' Gem's jaw droped, shocked

completely. Weakly she nodded, unable to even mutter a answer.

WhiteStar then walked to this huge rock, and leaped up.

"All cats old enough to cath their own pray join here, beneath the High Rock for

a Clan meeting!" Many cats began to gather, as RobinWing escorted her to the High Rock.

Sitting down, she craned her kit neck the best she could to watch WhiteStar, her banner flickering.

"We have a kit in need of a home. Her name is Gem. She will be welcomed with open arms.

From this day forward, till she earns her apprentice name, she shall be known as GemKit.

Now, she does need a family, so which queen will be taking her in?", WhiteStar asked

gazing at the two Queens.

The Queens exchanged glances, as it seemed neither would step forward.

Hanging her apex, Gem, no GemKit stared at the ground.

Then a gray tabby padded forward. "I'll take her in." She called.

WhiteStar nodded. "Thank you GreyStorm... And GemKit." Snapping her apex up, she

looked at WhiteStar. Her paws ached to go meet her new mother.

"Welcome to WindClan!"


End file.
